Secret
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen is living a double life. he works in a Brothel by night and attends the best Exorcist school in London by day. He often disappears for a week and returns with various wounds, just what might the cause be? Lavi and Kanda are determined to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you for picking my fanfiction :)

So, this story is going to be a Lemon so if you dont like please leave now. Also please notice that Allen is part of a Brothel so... yeah.

Also its going to have various parings:

CrossXAllen

LaviXAllen

KandaXAllen

But the romance is going to be between Allen and Kanda of course.

So yeah... idk what else to say but enjoy :)

* * *

><p>His body ached, mostly on the lower area. His body had been filled with fresh new wounds, cuts, bruises and burns. But it was okay, the long week was finally over. Young Allen Walker was sitting in the small wooden desk; his hands were extended on the flat surface, his cheek resting on the cool of it as well. His big violet eyes were closed shut, a faint smile curled up on his pink tender lips. He was wearing the school uniform like any other student-black slacks, a white button up shirt, a gray vest, a black tie, topped off with a black blazer- to make his look more 'original' he added, under the blazer a red hoddie. On his feet he wore a pair of black converse and on his head, there was nothing, letting the beauty of his silver white hair show itself to the world.<p>

He was happy for various reasons, he was extremely happy. The first one was because after a long week of missing school due to his 'work', he was finally back and sitting in the familiar wooden desk, that was located at the front of the class room, next to the window. The second reason was because he was wearing pants, he would always have a flashy kimono on and being able to spread your legs without fear of exposing yourself was truly great.

After a couple of minutes, the empty classroom began to fill up with the filthy rich students that attended the private school. Little by little they all gathered up in the group or click they belonged in. There were three main groups or clicks in all the school, as well as in each classroom: the poplars', the followers and the outcasts. Allen belonged to the last one, he wasn't sure why but he wasn't very liked, maybe because he entered the school with a special permission? Not that he cared; he was in the school for one purpose only, to become an Exorcist.

Out of nowhere, a water bottle was tossed in Allen's direction and landed right on his head. Allen opened his eyes and sat up, which made a sharp pain run down his spine but he did his best not to let it show on his face. He glanced around and easily found the one who had disturbed his peace and quiet.

"Oops, didn't see you there" said the male student with a snicker, Allen gave him one of his charming smiles and replayed.

"Oh, don't concern yourself about it. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose"

He was satisfied with his attacker's reaction, which let out a small growl and turned around. That was the way he would solve his problems, a smile it worked every single time.

"Allen! Your back!" he heard a very familiar voice say as he rushed toward him and gave him a very tight hug, which to Allen, felt like being tortured with very sharp needles. But of course he could not say such a thing to the only friend he had.

"Hey Lavi." The mentioned let go and took the seat next to him, a big smile obvious on his handsome face. He placed a little chocolate cupcake that had red frosting on Allen's desk.

"I knew you were going to be back today. So I took the liberty to bring you this"

"Thank you Lavi" Allen replied with one of his smiles, like he always did. As he was eating the delicious cupcake, Allen didn't notice Lavi's emerald green eyes on him, watching him. He noticed the bandages' around Allen's neck and the gloves he was wearing. It was always the same; Allen would disappear for a week and come back with various different wounds. Was it the bullies? He would try asking him but all he ever got was a 'what are you talking about Lavi? Your imagining things' accompanied with one of the usual smiles.

"Hey Bookman, why are you with that loser? Come hang with us your too cool for him!" it was the male student from before. Allen continued to eat his cupcake, ignoring him completely.

"I'm too cool to hang out with guys like you. Go fuck yourself" he answered, not even bothering to look at them. He continued to look at Allen, he just didn't get why he was so disliked. Allen was nice and good natured. A couple of minutes passed and they were joined by another male student, Kanda Yuu to be exact.

"Yuu-Chan, you're here early!" Lavi exclaimed as he launched himself for a hug but was received with a punch.

"You are such an eyesore. And you" he says pointing at Allen. "Why are you here Moyashi? Just when I finally thought you had died in some pit somewhere. You come back and become an eyesore once more"

"What is that Stupid Kanda? You're an eyesore to me as well!" Allen answered as he shoved the last of the cupcake into his mouth. He and Kanda began one of their very common staring contests; you could almost see the electricity flowing from one to the other. You could say the three had become best friends, in their own unique way, that's what they were.

"Why do they hang out with a loser such as him? I don't fucking get it!" said the male student, whose name was Misaki to his peers. He sat there just watching as Allen was eating the cupcake and as Lavi watched him with a smile on his face, and as Kanda just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, not making conversation but he did look more relaxed when being with those two.

Why had a school such as The Dark Order accepted a person such as himself? He obviously did not belong in such a place. The Dark Order was located at the top of a hill, in London. It was the best school in the area. It was a special type of school; it was a school that trained Exorcists. There were others of course but The Dark Order being the best, many of the famous Generals had graduated from it. It did not accept just anyone; you had to have talent… and money. Yet a simpleton such as Allen Walker was accepted.

"Boys, today we will give Allen a welcome back present." He said as an idea popped into his mind.

…

The last bell rang and the school day was finally over. Everyone made their way to the exit in a very rushed manner. Both Lavi and Kanda had business they had to attend to and left before Allen did, they would usually walk together up to the main gate and from there they would part ways but today it was different but Allen didn't mind. He gathered his things and placed his backpack in place but as he was leaving he noticed the male student who always tried to bully him with three other people blocking the exit.

"I don't get why Lavi and Kanda hang out with such a disgusting person" said Misaki as he made his way toward Allen, who took a step back.

"Is it fun to fuck all those men? Hemm? I researched you. You work at a Brothel don't you? " he said then spit toward Allen, who answered with a smile.

"Why are you asking? Do you want to do it with me as well? Sorry but I don't do it with scum" the smile never left his face, after all fake smiles were his specialty. The expression on Misaki's face darkened, he launched himself toward Allen and they both fell to the ground, he had pinned his prey down and was ready to make it suffer but his prey's expression was not of fear, but rather he seemed amused.

"You're a virgin aren't you? I can tell by how clumsily your movements are" Allen said then let out a chuckle. "Sorry, like I said I don't do it with scum" he then kicked Misaki in the stomach, leaving him out of breath; he stood up and easily got rid of the other three boys.

"I got in The Dark Order for a reason. Don't underestimate me" and with that he left.

He made his way home, but the words his bully had said were not a lie and it bothered how easily he had found out about him. He was Allen Walker, top courtesan at the Noah's Ark. He lived and worked at the Brothel, but it was not by choice. It was a very complicated story, but to make it short when Allen was barely three his mother sold him to the owner of the Brothel, a man by the name of Marian Cross. But it did not matter, even If he did work in a brothel, he was going to become one of the strongest exorcist to ever live.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :DD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :)

* * *

><p>He looked beautiful in the sensual red kimono; it made his features excel to their maximum. His lips were painted with a glossy red lipstick, his face was patted with make-up, his eyes filled in with eyeliner and eye shadow, on his head was placed a wig, a long and soft black wig. He was truly a sight to see.<p>

He gave a light knock on the small wooden door, when he heard the familiar 'come in' he did so. In the room awaited a man. It was a fairly big room, in the middle was placed a big king sized bed, to the right was a circular black table a seat on each end, on the table there was a red scented candle. To the left there was a big elegant black couch. The man was sitting in one of the chairs, his legs were crossed and his hands were placed on the table, there was a playful grin on his handsome face. Allen made his way toward the man-when he saw his face he was a little relieved- what he disliked the most was to do it with old geezers.

"Thank you for requesting me Tyyki-sama." He said as he stood next to the man. "I hope we can have some fun tonight" he said then smiled. Oh but how he disliked himself for saying such things. It bothered him how easily he could do this type of thing now.

"Ah, Allen you look breath-taking" said the man as he licked his lips, Allen couldn't help noticing how the man had said his name, and he said it with such familiarity, with such affection. Or was he just imagining things? It was most likely the second one. He got himself a little closer to his client, he let himself be pulled on to his lap, his legs were spread, each one on either side of Tyyki's waist. He wrapped his hands around his neck and brought his lips to his ear.

"Please go easy on me Tyyki-sama" he whispered very slowly, making sure to slightly press his lips to his ear. The gesture made a shiver ran down Tyyki's spine. Tyyki wrapped his own arms around the slim waist, pulling the tiny body closer to his own. He placed his lips on the base of Allen's neck and bit down, Allen let out a yelp.

"The one in control is me" he said and stood up, Allen still in his arms. He made his way to the middle of the room and tossed Allen on the bed, the green sheets complemented Allen's outfit perfectly. Tyyki got on the bed as well, pinning Allen down. He grabbed both his hands and placed them above his head and dived down for a rough kiss.

"I hope your ready my cute little Allen. I'm going to make you beg for mercy"

…

After the client was satisfied Allen made his way toward his room. When he closed the door he let out a big sigh. He made his way toward his own small bed that was located at the corner of the room. He took a seat and stared out the big window .he had a clear view of the main entrance, he could see as the clients entered the small building. He was a little confused at the words Tyyki Mikk had said to him.

"You shouldn't be going to an Exorcist school, Boy. Have you ever wondered who your parents were? Where you really come from?"

To be honest no he never wondered any of that. All he knew about his past was that his mother had sold him to his current Master, Marian Cross and that he was kind enough to let him attend school. But how did Tyyki know all this? He didn't even know him.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for Allen to answer Link made his way inside. He had an emergency kit in one hand, and a change of clothes in the other.

"Has another customer requested me?" Allen asked, as he stared at the change of clothes which was another kimono a royal blue this time.

"Unfortunately yes." Answered Link as he took a seat next to Allen, he helped Allen take off the red kimono, revealing the various bruises and burns on his pale skin. Link took a deep sigh, he wondered if the other clients didn't mind getting a courtesan in such a state. They should at least let him rest until the wounds are gone, as if he could read minds Allen said.

"Don't make such a pained face Link. It's not as bad as it looks, and to my surprise I think my clients like to see my skin like this"

"It's all Master Cross's fault. Every single time he comes by he does this to you. Keeping you here for an entire week, all to himself… I don't like it!"

"It's not like we can do anything about it Link. He owns us, the only thing we can do is what he wishes"

"I still don't like it""

"Haha, I know you don't. But enough of that! Help me look pretty for the next client; we wouldn't want to keep him waiting"

…

Today was a special day at the Dark Order, today was the day all the second year students were going to get assigned their partners. You couldn't become and exorcist by yourself, exorcist always worked in pairs of two, no more no less. It was only until you reached the position of general could you work alone, but until then you had to bare and work with someone else.

It was a sad day for Lavi Bookman for two reasons. The first was because he didn't get paired up with Allen or even Kanda, and the second was because he had been paired up with Lenalee, nick named the queen. She was the prettiest girl in the school, Lavi may be handsome and popular but he had no experience with girls, none at all. Allen and Kanda had been paired up together, much to their luck.

"Alright class" said the teacher as he took his place at the front of the class room. "Your partners have been decided, no you can't change places with someone else. The person sitting next to you shall be your partner for a very long time so please do you best to get along with them. Now today is designed for you two to get to know each other better. Please everyone follow me."

Everyone did as he was told and walked behind him. Allen and Kanda had not spoken to each other since they had been partnered. They walked to parts of the building that were unknown, through various corridors, that soon every single student was completely lost. But soon enough they reached their destination. The teacher had stopped in front of a wall that seemed to be a wall full of elevators.

"Now each pair please stand in front of one of the metal doors, when the doors open both of you make your way inside" again, everyone did as they were told including Allen and Kanda.

Once they were inside, in the tiny little room the doors closed. There was a moment of silence, Allen and Kanda just stared at each other both clearly confused.

"Okay, now pat attention students. This room is called the 'isolation' room. This is where you are going to have to get to know your partner, in order to function well as a team; you have to know a little about one another."

After that it went silent once more, Allen stared blankly at the closed doors. What the hell was the teacher thinking?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I've been in the writing mood lately :D

So... please enjoy chapter 3

* * *

><p>The omnipresence of silence filled the room, Allen had taken a seat on the opposite side of the room that Kanda was in. he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He would glance from time to time to Kanda's location, to find the mentioned sitting in a rather comfortable position; his back was pressed to the wall, his long legs semi-stretched, his hands placed at the back of his head.<p>

How long had they been in the little room? An hour? Half a day? They didn't know they had given up in keeping track of time. But Allen knew if they wanted to get out of there they had to talk, it didn't mean he had to pour out all his life and secrets, just make up conversation just like he would do with customers, when they even gave him time to talk.

"How long do you plan on staying quite Stupid Kanda?" he said then mentally slapped himself, they were supposed to get along, but there was something about Kanda that just made him annoyed.

"Why should I be the one to start conversation?" was the simple answer, but Allen noticed the tone in which Kanda had said it, he turned to look at him and was received with a smirk, which made his blood boil with annoyance!

"Oh oh? Is that so? So you're too good to start a conversation with me?"

"Yes" that was it, Allen had had it! He got himself to his feet, ignoring the cries his body gave to not move so abruptly and made his way to Kanda's side of the room. He then took a seat right next to him, raised his left hand and hit Kanda in the forehead with his index finger. Kanda stared at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I dare you to do that again, Stupid Moyashi"

Allen repeated the action, but this time Kanda grabbed Allen from the wrist and stopped him, he pulled Allen's face closer to his. The grip on Allen's wrist tightened which made him let out a yelp. Last night he had received new wounds on his wrists and ankles, the last customer he had serviced had tied him unto the bed, which had left those places very sore with nasty purple marks. Kanda did the unexpected, he raised Allen's shirt, revealing the white bandages, he also raised his sleeve, revealing various cuts and burn marks.

"Care to explain all these wounds Moyashi?" he said his eyes never leaving his partners.

Allen glared at him, and then with his free hand threw a punch in Kanda's direction, who of course avoided it easily. He pulled his wrist free and went back to his side of the tiny room. And here he thought he was hiding them well enough, how did Kanda discover them?

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"It's none of your fucking business"

"Is that so? I believe now it is, even if neither of us likes it. I don't want to have a weak partner"

Allen glared at him once more, weak he says? That he was weak? Working against his will at a brothel, acting like you enjoy the company of your client, having sex almost every single night with more than one person, how dare Kanda call him weak! But then again Kanda did not know any of this, and that was how Allen wanted it to stay. He knew that his bully was fully aware of his past, but he was confident the attack from the other day would be enough for him to keep quite.

"Don't worry about that Kanda, I am not weak and I will not be a burden to you"

"I still want an explanation for the wounds"

"I fell"

"Bullshit"

It was now Kanda the one who made his way to were Allen was and took a seat next to him. But that was it; he didn't say anything else or made an attempt to make Allen tell him the truth. He simply sat there his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes closed shut.

"Um Kanda what is it exactly that you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting next to you"

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I guess not"

And so time passed and Allen and Kanda did not speak a word to one another. They only sat there, Kanda with his eyes closed and Allen staring at Kanda. Had he fallen asleep? He couldn't help but thinking how handsome Kanda was, with his long blue black hair and that made his skin look as pale as the snow. He couldn't avert his eyes from him; it was like he was in a daze.

How long had it been now? Was the sun already setting? They should at least put a clock to keep them aware of the time.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Kanda out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Moyashi what is your favorite color?"

"Um, Red I guess. But why are you asking me this?"

"My patience is getting very thin; I need to get out of here. If they want us to 'know each other better' then this is the only way I can think of that is effective"

"Oh I guess so. It's my turn then, umm… What is your favorite color?"

"Can't you be more original?"

"Answer the damn question Stupid Kanda!"

"Black"

A couple more hours passed and that is all they did, ask random questions. The tiny room was filled with their voices, it was impossible for those two to have a civil conversation. They would yell and shout, kick and punch but in the end both of them were having a good time. After what seemed like forever, the two metal doors began to open, Kanda and Allen were still sitting right next to each other, which pleased even more their teacher.

"You guys were the ones who took the longest! But I am very pleased; at least you tried to get along. I can't ask for more"

…

Allen was lying on his bed, a smiling tingling on his pink lips. He had to admit, he was a tiny bit happy of being able to get to know Kanda a little better. There was a knock on the door and again without waiting for an answer Link made his way inside.

"Do I have any clients today?"

"You always have clients Allen, why do you even ask?" Link replayed a little bit annoyed, Allen laughed when he saw his friend's face.

"I just like to tease you Link. Come sit down I have a lot of good things to tell you"

* * *

><p>Reviews? ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there, I'm very pleased that you are still reading my Fic :)

Please enjoy chapter 4 ^_^

* * *

><p>They night sky was filled with sparkling stars; the full moon was almost at the center of the sky. The majority of the town was asleep by now, tucked nicely in their comfy beds, hugging a soft teddy bear. But unfortunately for Allen Walker he was still in the enormous building called school, which looked more like a castle then a learning facility; being built almost 100 years ago it was quite the beauty. It was nearly twelve o'clock but he was not allowed to leave school just yet. He was sitting in his regular seat, in front of him sat Lavi, behind him was Kanda and next to him was Lavi's partner Lenalee. The teacher was standing in from of the class room, with a book in his right hand and a ruler on his left.<p>

Allen was in a state of panic, he knew there were customers who had requested him since months ago who he had to service today but he could not leave even if he asked. What would they do? Would they stop coming? That would be terrible, since most of his customers are filthy rich.

"Hey, Mister until what time do you plan on making us sit here? It's almost twelve you know" said Lavi trying to suppress a big yawn. He pressed his head to the wooden desk, closing his eyes.

"Until the four of you form the bond" said the teacher in a harsh voice, you could easily notice the irritation in his voice. The bond between the pairs was essential, it was a special ceremony they had to participate in. it was quite simple actually all the pair had to do was make a little cut on the palm of the left hand, unite their hands and have their blood flow from one to another, then to finish it off they had to share a small kiss in the lips. It was important to form the bond because it gave you various benefits, you could detect when your partner was in trouble and it was easier to locate them as well. But these four had refused and thus were held imprisoned in the wide classroom.

"I don't understand why you four are refusing, you knew this would happen since middle school so why are you acing like such children?"

"We just don't feel like doing it today, can't we do it some other time?"

"No"

Allen glanced over at Kanda who had his hands folded up on his chest, his eyes were closed. His face showed the annoyance he was feeling and Allen couldn't help showing a smile. In truth he didn't want to do the bond, if he did so Kanda would be able to locate him whenever he pleased, he would be able to find out where he 'works' and lives. Was it possible that he could also sense when Allen was doing 'that' which he detested so much? He had heard rumors about the bond, they had told him that sometimes memories of the other person randomly flowed into the mind of the other, what if that happened with Kanda? What would he think of him after he witnessed all the horrible images? Would he hate him? Would he tell the world?

But to Allen's immense luck Link charged into the room, slamming the door open and hurrying inside. His face was that of a mad man, it was filled with anxiety and panic. He had a grey yukata on with a black trench coat on top. His hair was neatly arranged into a braid, he made his way toward the teacher who stared at him in amusement.

"I have come to retrieve Allen Walker sir." He said and Allen could tell his voice was shaky which made him worry. He knew Link he was a strong man.

"Are you his guardian? Only a guardian can come pick a student up. Who are you to Allen?"

"I am nothing but a friend sir, but I consider him as a brother. Please could you let him go with me? His guardian is waiting for him in the car I do not wish to disturb the Master so please…"

Now Allen was really worried Link had said the 'Master' which could only mean one thing: 'He' was back, but why so soon? It had only been a week or two since he had left, he usually took a month or two to come back so why? Had business ended early?

"I am sorry but he will have to talk to me directly. I cannot by any circumstance let him leave with you, go tell your 'Master' that" said the teacher which was really amused, he was trying very hard to suppress a smirk. A pained expression crossed Link' face, he turned and glanced at Allen for a moment, who received him with a smile.

"Go on Link, get Master Cross. He will get mad if we take too long." He nodded in response and hurried along, the room went quite once more. Kanda had opened his eyes and looked at Allen with curious eyes; Lavi did the same even Lenalee who knew nothing about him stared at him in amusement.

"Now that I think about it, I have never seen your dad Allen-Chan. So today I finally get to meet him huh?" said Lavi with a playful smile on his tender lips, he had always been curious of Allen's dad. He knew everyone's parents except his, what kind of person was he, he wondered? Allen smiled, it would be better if they didn't have to meet him.

The room returned to complete silence but Allen could feel Kanda's stare on him, why was he staring? Could he just look somewhere else? He was getting very uncomfortable. A couple of minutes passed until they heard a voice coming from the hall, it was a very deep and loud voice, and it was cursing and saying some very rude things. Allen didn't have to think twice who it was and it only took a couple of seconds for the mentioned to enter the room.

Marian Cross made his way to wear the teacher was, Link followed closely behind. His presence was very strong, Lavi took an involuntary gulp and Lenalee shifted herself in the chair in discomfort. But no one could deny how handsome he was. He wore a very peculiar mask on one side of his face, similar to the one in phantom of the opera. He wore a pair of glasses, which shielded his wine red eyes. His hair was also a bright red, which fell like a beautiful water fall all the way to his shoulders. He wore a suit, with a long trench coat on top. In one hand he held a glass of red wine, on the other was a lit cigarette. He turned his gaze in Allen's direction then said.

"Get up you good for nothing, it's time to go" he said and Allen did as he was told, he gathered his belongings and placed his messenger bag in place over his shoulder.

"I am this punk's guardian, you got anything to complain about?" he said and brought the cigarette to his mouth. The teacher moved his head from side to side which Marian responded with a smirk. He made a gesture with his arm and Link and Allen started to walk out the door. In a couple of minutes they were out of sight. The tension slowly made its way out of the room as well, Lavi was the first one to talk.

"Whoa, never would of taught Allen had a dad like him" Lenalee nodded.

"Lavi did you not know who that was?"

"Was he someone important?"

"He is a former General" it was Kanda the one who answered, Lavi turned around in surprise. "General Marian Cross. He is known to be one of the strongest Generals to ever walk the earth; he was banished from the Dark council some years in the past for reasons unknown."

"Really? He must have done something unforgivable to be thrown out of the Dark council" said Lavi biting his lower lip. "Can't believe that is Allen's dad"

"His not Allen's real father" said the teacher.

"Allen is adopted? But how in the world did he end up in such a person's hand's?" said Lavi, the excitement obvious in his voice.

Kanda was also in deep thought, just how in the world? His partner was such a mystery. In truth he knew nothing about him, not where he lived or about his family. What about his passed? Did he have a happy one? Was it a sad one? How was he treated by his current 'Father'? Did he have any brothers? He wanted to know more but how? Then it hit him, forming the bond. It was said that memories of the other would randomly flow through dreams. But was it that very reason that Allen refused to do it?

He was determined to find out more about him, just who was the real Allen Walker?

* * *

><p>So? What'cha think? Review please! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, here is the next chapter.

I haven't been in the right mood lately... Almost failed Chemistry and my Lab report got a 50 :(

But please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the elegant black sports car that was owned by none other than Allen's owner Marian Cross, sat Link in the driver's seat. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes on the road not with the commotion that was occurring in the back seat. Every now and then he would take a glance from the rear view mirror and catch a glimpse of what he detested so much. Why would his Master do such a thing while there was in intruder? Was he really comfortable with letting a stranger have such a view? He was sick of it, the loud moans; the erotic grunts… it was impossible to not get an erection just hearing such nonsense. He detested himself for doing so; Allen was suffering yet… such a shameful reaction.<p>

But for Marian it did not matter, he could care less who was watching let them watch! Let them see how good he is and how good they would never be. He had his pray just like he wanted: trapped, tied up, hopeless. Allen was sitting on his lap, his legs spread wide on each side of the older man's lap. His hands had been tied on his back with his own tie. His vest was gone, leaving him only with an unbuttoned white shirt and no pants. His Master's penis was up his ass, he could feel the throbbing of pain as it moved in and out. He would try to keep his voice in check for Link's sake but his Master would force the erotic and sensual voice out of him. It hurt so much so why did he find it so pleasurable? Allen did not understand, was he sick? A normal person would not enjoy such treatment would they? This man who had done nothing but torture him, crush his body, soul and mind, why did he find his touch so arousing?

"Allen such lustful eyes you have… do you want more? Come on then be a good boy and beg me to do 'that' which you love so much"

Allen look at his Master with teary eyes, that which he loved so much? His mind was all foggy it took a while for it to set, but then he realized his Master had not been playing with his nipples, it only took a caress on them to make him come.

"M-man-steer… Please, touch them…" his voice, was full of lust even he could tell. A sudden wave of shame splashed over him, but it seemed to please his Master because he got right to the job, placing one of the nipples in his mouth and he squeezed the other with his hand.

"Just like that my cute little Allen, remember you are mine and only I can make you feel this good am I right? I got word that you are top courtesan again but have any other men made you feel the way I do? I see the wounds I inflicted last time are scaring nicely, and some of the older scars are starting to fade. Shall I make some more tonight?"

After Marian Cross had been satisfied, at least for the time being, he left Allen re-dress him. He took a seat next to his Master, letting his gaze out of the polarized window. It was silent of a moment, it was Marian the one to break the silence.

"So why were you at school at such an hour?"

"My partner and I need to from the bond"

"So why did you not do it and get it over with?" his Master said as he lit a cigarette, he also ordered Link to opened the window to the passenger seat, so the car would not fill up too much of smoke.

But Allen did not answer. What was he supposed to say? Could he really be honest with him? What he wanted to say was 'I don't want my partner to know about my horrible past. I don't want him to know what I do for a living. I don't want him to know that I enjoy the touch of another man.' But he did not dare, he knew his Master would just laugh and make fun of him.

"Listen, I don't know your reasons but I can guess. You're afraid that your memories will be viewed by him and you're afraid of being rejected. But remember, this partnership is only temporary. It is a fact that memories are shared through dreams but there is also a ritual that un-bonds' a person."

"But I don't want anyone to know about me. Isn't there a way for me to not bond with Kanda?"

"No, so be a man and do it already! We cannot afford to waste time like this! You are our number one courtesan and a lot of clients were very angry when you did not show at the time assigned."

"…"

…

The sky was filled with grey clouds, water poured out of them like tears down a child's cheeks. The streets were lonely and there was not a single car in the small roads. Allen found himself staring at the peaceful scenario. Thanks to all the clients, his Master had not had the time to in flick the new wounds he had proposed earlier and he was relieved. He still had to wrap some white bandaged around his neck, which was now filled with very dark purple hinkeys and bite marks. He took a deep sigh, he had to form the bond there was no escape from it and to add salt to the wound he had to do it today. As soon as he saw Kanda he would tell him and apologize for refusing the day before. He had said it so rudely that he even surprised the teacher who was so use to the nice and charming Allen.

A couple of minutes passed and Lavi and Kanda made their way inside, as soon as he was spotted he felt the weight of the rabbit on his back.

"Allen-Chan! Allen-Chan! Only you and Kanda are left. Lenalee and I formed the bond. So only you two are left."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! And you better hurry up, after all the students have bonded with their partner we are going to be taken to a two week field trip to the main headquarters!"

Allen glanced over to where Kanda was, who to his surprise was staring at him, with those deep, cold eyes of his. He couldn't help but let a blush spread across his pale white face. He returned his gaze to the peaceful scenario that was still outside.

"So Moyashi? Could you quite acting like a girl and form the stupid bond with me?"

"Who is acting like a girl? Stupid Kanda, there are reasons I didn't want to form a bond with you. Why would I share my memories with such an asshole such as you?"

"Oh please, you should be honored to be able to see mine!"

In a quick motion Allen and Kanda were standing face to face, the dislike was visible in both their glares, the sparks in between there was very evident as well. They stood there for a good ten minutes, just glaring at each other.

"So? Are you just going to stand there and admire my beauty?" Allen asked sticking out his tongue at the older man.

"…"

Kanda did not answer, building the suspense on a little longer then diving in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Well... Review?<p>

Was it poop? if so I apologize :)


End file.
